1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly concerns apparatus for practicing putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, reducing an average score by merely one or two strokes is a significant achievement. Because the vast majority of strokes are spent while putting, many golfers search for ways to improve their putting proficiency in an effort to lower scores. Various putting training devices have heretofore been disclosed, some having moving components, or having bulky size, or being unsteady on smooth floors, or providing unrealistic operational factors.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a golf putting training apparatus involving no moving components amenable to wear and/or erratic performance.
It is another object of this invention to provide golf putting training apparatus of the aforesaid nature comprised of components which can be packaged in a very small size to facilitate easy storage when traveling or otherwise when not in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which will resist slipping on a smooth floor when contacted by a golf ball.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which closely simulates golf course conditions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature having features which heighten the golfer's cognizance of factors requisite for accurate putting.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.